I'm not addicted!
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: I don’t have an addiction.The fact that I carry a bag of tomatoes and Sakura everywhere I go cannot possibly be called an addiction.I do admit, however, to have been addicted to coffee.And, also, I do admit to like Sakura and tomatoes... One-shot.


I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura. Or coffee. I'm a nobody.

--

I don't have an addiction. The fact that I love to drink coffee every single minute of my life doesn't mean anything. I'm sure there's people like me out there.

And, anyway, Naruto can't say anything. He's addicted to ramen. He practically inhales it. Disgusting, if you ask me.

--

"Sasuke-Kun?"

I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Don't you think that's too much coffee for one day?" The annoying girl that I call my friend asked.

"No." I responded. Short and…sweet?

"Sasuke, that's your twentieth cup this day." She states. I might also add that she forgot the Kun. She's definitely irritated.

"Twenty-third." I correct her.

"Damn it, Sasuke! How do you sleep with that much caffeine in your body?" She asks.

"I don't know." I reply, sincerely.

"You could die, you know." She states after counting to ten...probably to alm herself.

"And…" I urge her to continue.

"And. You." She points at me with her index finger. "Could. Die." She says slowly, as if I was a five year old.

"Does it look like I care?" I give her my 'I'm-bored-don't-talk-talk-to-me-I-don't-care' look that I have all figured out.

"Let me get this in you head. You could die."

"Ok." I say, indefinitely.

She does the whole counting-to-ten-to-calm-herself-down thing she does when she's trying to not kill someone.

"Why don't you try drinking something healthier?" As an after thought, she added, "Why don't you eat something healthier? Like a…a tomato?!" She exclaims.

"Why should I?" I ask, taking another sip of my perfectly healthy coffee.

"Because I don't want you to die. Dying is bad, Sasuke. You don't want to die." She explains, again with the voice of a teacher explaining to a kindergartener that eating glue is bad for you.

"Ok."

"You're impossible!" She cries in exasperation.

"Ok." I say, knowing very well that I was pushing her buttons.

She huffs in anger and stalks away from were we were seating in the library, toward the exit.

I shrug. Oh well.

--

"Here." Sakura hands me a red tomato.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"Try it." She urges me.

"I like coffee." I state and hand her the red, fat, juicy tomato back.

"But you need to be addicted to something that's healthy." She states.

"I don't care. And I'm not addicted to coffee." Seriously, I was blearily in my fourth cup of the day.

"Yes you are. Now, eat." She instructs me. Like I was going to listen to her.

"No." I say, and turn away, heading toward my car.

"Please! I care about you! I don't want you to die." That got me interested.

"You don't want me to die, right?" I ask.

She looks at me and responds, with true sincerity in her eyes. "Yes." She says.

"Ok." I say, and start walking back, toward my car.

"Wait! Aren't you going to eat the tomato?" She asks, catching up to me.

"I never said I would eat it." I reply, with a smug smirk tugging at my lips.

"Dumb ass." I hear her mutter under her breath. "Ok. I'll make you a deal. You eat the tomato. You just have to try it. And if you don't like it then you can go back to your coffee. Just try it, and see if you like it…please."

That evil girl. She's putting that puppy dog face with the big teary eyes and the cute little pout on her face. Damn her and her cuteness.

"Ok. But if I don't like it, I get to go back to drinking my coffee, right?"

"Yep." She smiles wide at me, and hands me the tomato.

I hesitate, and look at her. She smiles and nods in encouragement.

Here it goes…

--

I don't have an addiction. The fact that I carry a bag of tomatoes and Sakura everywhere I go cannot possibly be called an addiction.

I do admit, however, to have been addicted to coffee.

And, also, I do admit to like Sakura and tomatoes…however much Naruto insists that I'm addicted to both of them.

--

Short, I know…but oh well. I'm in love with coffee…so I thought, why not make Sasuke addicted to it? I hate tomatoes, though. I'm more of an onion person…oh well. Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
